


Rebellious: Sabo x Reader

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, noble!reader, take me away sabo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a noble, but she doesn't want to be. Sabo can definitely change that, can't he? {ONESHOT/COMPLETE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellious: Sabo x Reader

You sat, rigid and immobile, on a high-backed chair in the white-walled dining room. Your aristocratic mother stood over your form, a dark glare on her pristine features.

"If you're not going to show any talents, then get out of my house! I'm not going to pay for your violin lessons until you show promise and potential. Forget marrying a high-born young man; not even an arranged marriage could get anyone to look at you!"

The woman in front of you snorted.

"You're repulsive. Even your younger sister is better than you."

Your expression remained stolid, but a wreath of fiery wrath burned in your core. The room grew silent, and your mother sighed.

"If only you hadn't been born. You're just a shame to my family."

That one word hurt more than anything she had said so far.

_My._

_Not our._

_You weren't considered part of the family to her._

A hoarse laugh was coughed out of your throat, and your mother-no, the cruel being who used others for personal gain-scowled.

"What do you have to laugh at, worm?"

You continued your hysterics until your stomach hurt.

"Ha...ahaha...it's simply that there's nothing here for me anymore. My family dreads my very presence, my violin teacher thinks I'm horrible, and even I have qualities I detest in myself." Casually, you brushed your (h/c) hair out of your eyes and smiled.

"You know what? I'm eighteen, old enough to live on my own. I don't care about highborn rights or fancy clothing. I'm leaving you and this atrocious house. This kind of life is not for me, and I will never live it again!"

Storming out of the door with only a change of clothes and your purse, you were determined to become a new person. You weren't Miss (l/n) (f/n) anymore.

"Just (f/n)," you muttered angrily. "I'm not one of them."

You headed towards the seashore that ringed your home island. You would find a boat and sail away. To where, you didn't care; anywhere was better than here.

A voice behind you made you whirl around, your skirts sweeping the ground.

"You're running away, right?"

A young man with a top hat and wavy blonde hair stood before you, a grin on his face. Surprised, you backed away subtly.

"Who are you? Ah, but my situation has nothing to do with you. Please leave..."

The man stepped forwards, ignoring your words.

"I can help you. I promise."

You snickered wryly.

"No one's ever said that. Does that mean I can trust you? Or are you just another trick?"

The young man before you nodded and held out his hand.

"You can definitely trust me. My name's Sabo, and I'm a Revolutionary."

A small grin pulled at your lips.

"Well, isn't that convenient, seeing as thats exactly what I want to do."

Sabo smiled back at you.

"Then welcome to the Revolutionary Army, (l/n)-san. I hope we can help each other."

He beckoned for you to follow him towards a large ship, and you strode after him. Your dress hindered your progress, and without blinking, you tore a rip down both sides. It felt good, like shedding a former skin. The gap between you and your family would only increase.

You reached a large ship anchored at the beach. It was a deep crimson color in the setting sun, and Sabo led you onto the deck.

"Dragon-san, I found a new recruit!" He called, and a cloaked figure at the bow turned around.

"Is that so?" Dragon walked closer and shook his hood off.

"Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

An intimidating feeling swept you.

"I-I'm (l/n) (f/n)."

A grin appeared on the man's rugged features.

"Welcome to the Revolutionary Army, (l/n)-san."

Several more revolutionaries appeared out of the shadows, all congratulating and greeting you. You felt truly accepted already, and you were glad you came.

A few dangerous years later, you were much more fit and proficient in Fishman Karate. You had gone on missions and returned unscathed. You'd killed people, but not without regret; human lives were always precious, anyways.

You were Sabo's partner on almost every expedition or his backup in any battle. You had a huge emotional debt to pay off, and you took it upon yourself to help the blonde man in any way possible. But now, you had to do something for yourself.

Right now, you were in a small skiff belonging to the Revolutionary Army. More specifically, it was Sabo's, but he lent it to you with the provision that you'd come home safe. With you were a few day's worth of provisions and a small pouch of beri. With Dragon's explicit permission, you were now sailing to a certain island: your home island.

You were going to visit your mother.

There were risks, and you were ready for them. You were capable. You could survive this with no problems.

You boat ground up against the shore, and you pushed your long (h/c) hair out of your eyes. You hopped out of the craft and onto the fine sand.

"Damn, this is nostalgic..." you muttered to yourself, eyes scanning your surroundings. Carefully, you tied up your boat in a safe place, and began making your way up the beach. Houses soon came into view; rows and rows of neat mansions, probably all with pretty little children studying diligently and accordingly. You frowned.

"Glad I got out of that, huh."

Your footsteps echoed in a sudden silence as you entered the quaint neighborhood. It was as if everyone was hiding from you and your rugged appearance. That raised a new question; would your mother recognize you?

You tensed, and forcibly dismissed the thought from your mind. You had no need for that right now.

Approaching your old house was more difficult than you'd expected. With every step you took, it was like trudging along in knee-deep mud. Most likely, it was your memories bogging you down...

Then an image flashed in your mind.

Sabo, extending his hand to you the first time you'd met him. Sabo, inviting you to the life you led now. Sabo, helping you whenever you got stuck...

**Sabo.**

His name struck you like lightning; illuminating everything around you and electrifying your soul. How could you have been so stupid? He was there for you. He would never let you down. He was all you ever needed.

_You loved him._

That statement made all the swampy feelings disappear. Suddenly, you were reborn. Not as (l/n) (f/n), and not as the girl who used to be her.

Now, you truly were just (f/n), a girl with people she could depend on and trust.

A bright smile spread across your face, and you strode powerfully to the house gates. You flung them open with a hand, eliciting a metallic screech and a scream from within the home.

"I'm here to see Mrs. (L/n). Tell her to come out immediately, please."

A child's thin face poked out from behind the curtains, a horrified look on her features. You flinched; yet another kid suffering through the tyrannical rule of your parents.

"Kid. Let me in." You realized your voice was overly harsh after you spoke, but it was too late. The child had already ducked back into the house.

"Alright. Be that way." A flare of annoyance bloomed, and you pulled back your hand.

"Hundred Brick Fist!"

A massive hole was busted in the wall, and you sighed. You really hadn't wanted to go this far...

Stepping forwards, you strode into the building.

"I'm just here to talk. I mean no harm."

A few minutes of waiting later, your mother appeared in front of you wearing a fancy dress.

"...(f/n)," she hissed, a wary expression present on her face.

You raised your eyebrows.

"Scared of me now, huh? Anyways, I'm just here to officially renounce all ties to you and your family. See, done. I hope you never have to meet with me again."

You turned to leave, but your mother's voice stopped you.

"You're with the Revolutionary army now, correct?"

You didn't look back.

"Yes."

There was a clicking noise, and you froze.

"I'd get a nice reward if I turned you in, wouldn't I?"

Your eyes widened, and you dove to the floor, flipping away from the bullet. With a well-placed kick, you dented and knocked the gun out of her hands.

"Jeez, woman. That's not a very nice greeting, is it?" You tilted your head.

"I suppose I'll leave now. See ya...never."

Leaving your mother stunned in the foyer, you sprinted away, back down to the beach and your skiff. You set off immediately. There was nothing left for you here.

When you returned to Revolutionary headquarters, you reported briefly to Dragon, then went to visit Sabo. You knew he'd probably be in the library, and you were right.

"Hey," you breathed, a slight blush claiming your cheeks. He didn't look up, and you feared that he was angry with you.

"Hi, (f/n). How was your trip?" The blonde's quiet tone startled you, but you recovered quickly.

"It went as expected, I guess. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Sabo turned his head, and smiled gently at you.

"It's fine. It's you, after all. You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

You blinked; was this an impromptu confession?

"I-I..."

He was up from his seat in a flash.

"(F/n), ever since I met you, I knew you were much like me. You know my background, of course. So I'd like to tell you this one thing."

You held your breath.

"I love you. Please stay with me until death do us part."

Your lips parted, and you laughed.

"Sabo, can I trust you? Or are you just another trick?"

The Revolutionary grinned back at you.

"You can definitely trust me. My name's Sabo, and I'm your boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> #KARMA


End file.
